


Silver and Gold

by betabee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Rumpel/Dark One!Belle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In the Enchanted Forest, two powerful sorcerers battle to get the best deals: one a cunning wizard, the other a wise witch. Between the constant bickering, the backstabbing, and the sass offs, they fall in love. </p>
<p>I intend to write the full story of this, but in the meanwhile, here's a one-shot of the two of them, making deals and sassing about. It involves dragons (as the best stories do).<br/>This is my first story on this site, so please have a read, like, comment, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

"I need a silver dragon."  
"Really, dearie? You know that those are just about extinct."  
"Yeah, but you have the last egg."  
"And you didn't nick it in your latest excursion into my vaults because...?"  
"I was too busy evading the lovely winged scorpions you left for me. Besides, you're still looking for an excuse to raid my library for 'on the giants of the skies' again. I was thinking we could come to a deal?"  
"You want to deal with me, dearie? You know the price will be very high."  
"Name your price, Rum."  
He thinks for a moment, then gestures an idea.  
"I know! Since it's a silver dragon egg you want, you can replace it in my stores with a gold dragon egg!"  
Her mouth drops open. "But the gold dragons aren't just nearly extinct! How on earth do you expect me to get one of those?!"  
"You'll do something clever with your library like always, I expect. Bonus points if you can get it before the end of the week."  
Her expression changes from one of stunned denial to devious cunning and a plotting smirk. "Challenge accepted. You'll have it by tomorrow."

***** the next morning *****

Rumpelstiltskin is spinning; he has been for hours, and is almost meditating as he watches the wheel.  
BANG!  
The calm is shattered with the crash of the door, and he stands to watch his green-skinned counterpart saunter into the room, a sack slung over her shoulder.  
“Found it!” She almost sings at him, dumping the sack onto the table and opening it to reveal the softly-glowing egg, its bright gold sheen glittering in the early morning sunlight.  
“And a good morning to you too, dearie.” He mutters distractedly as he approaches the egg, picking it up and inspecting it with a slightly awe-filled wonder. “How on earth…?”  
“Now now, Rum,” she warns, wagging a finger at him. “You know I never give away trade secrets!” Her warning is somewhat softened by her smile of mirth.  
He inspects the egg for a moment more before setting it down on the table. “Well, it seems you’ve fulfilled your end of the deal admirably. Do you want to fetch your reward, or shall I?” He smiles up at her.  
“We could take a stroll down there together- you need to secret your new egg away sooner or later. Shall we?”  
He offers an arm, scooping the gold egg off the table, and they stroll down to the dungeons as if they were a pair of young lovers rather than the two most powerful sorcerers in the enchanted forest.

***** five months later *****

“I really need that book about wonderland, Belle. It’s vital for-” He is cut off mid-rant by a swooping noise, and looks up to see a shadow dart through the bookshelves far up above. His squawk of surprise sets his companion off giggling.  
“What on earth is that?!”  
“It’s my pet dragon.” Is her sage reply.  
“Pet… DRAGON?” He stares at her in disbelief. “Are you insane? You live in a library. A LIBRARY, Belle. And you now decided that getting a pet that BREATHES FIRE is a good idea?!”  
She shakes her head at his stunned and exasperated expression, and then whistles. A silvery ball of scales and wings shoots down to crash at her feet, then slowly picks itself up to reveal an elegant wyrmling that nuzzles against Belle’s skirts (today a deep burgundy that sets off her green scales well).  
“Don’t worry too much, Rum- he’s house-trained. This is Arian, and he wouldn’t scorch the wings off a fly. Would you, Ari?” She reaches a hand down to stroke the dragon’s head.  
He watches as she fusses over the silver reptile in slightly stunned disbelief. It is a minute or two before she looks up and nudges the dragon towards him. "Ari, go say hello."  
The wyrmling slowly wonders over to him, hesitantly sniffing at his leg before coughing a smoke ring and rubbing against his hand. Rumplestiltskin stands as still as a statue; then kneels down and strokes the creature's head.  
"Did you hatch him for any particular reason?" He enquires quietly as he pets the dragon.  
"Well, there are uses to a live dragon, especially potions-wise. He'll be a good guard for the place once he's fully grown, but I think he will be an excellent pet in the meantime..."  
"I doubt he would be a good guard dragon- he's as gentle as a dove!" She snorts with amusement as she watches the dark one enraptured by the baby dragon, and the three of them stay there for a while, the only sounds the crackling of the fireplace and the gentle purrs of the dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Arian' is Welsh for Silver.
> 
> find me on tumblr at hedwighood, and thanks for reading!


End file.
